This Truly is Horrible!
by Midnight and Magic
Summary: What happens when Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood have to spend some 'quality' time together? For "The Buddy System" challenge. Please read and review!


**A/n: This is my entry for the Buddy Challenge! I hope you enjoy it! Remember to review. :D I do not own Harry Potter. **

"Wood," Flint sneered through his yellow tinted crooked teeth. "Nice of you to finally join me. Took you long enough." He eyed Oliver wood up and down with complete disgust. "Trying to be good at Quidditch again, eh?" Oliver growled at Flints remarks like he was a dog crossing paths with a cat.

"Shut it, Flint!" He snapped. "I hate being here just as much as you do, so don't be a pest and we'll all be okay!" He crossed his arms as he plopped onto a classroom chair. The headmaster had suggested with tough times arriving that every student be paired with another. Why put a Gryffindor with a Slytherin? Oliver shook his head. It didn't make sense. It was less than likely to work out. How would Dumbledore be so sure that both people from each house would actually look out for each other? He huffed, Dumbledore and his big thing about school unity.

Slytherins were greedy and egoistic. They didn't give two cares in the world to be united with the rest of the school, so why should they even attempt it? If the Wizarding world had it the 'Slytherin' way, it would be fully of pure-bloods. _Self-Centered twats_, Oliver thought to himself.

"So, Wood, how long do we have to spend this," Flint paused and thought to himself. "Quality time together," he chuckled putting quotation marks around the word 'quality'. Oliver looked at his wrist but then realized that he had to look at the clock on the wall. He sighed is stress.

"We still have another hour and half," he growled. "Why? Already bored?" He muttered.

"Been bored before I even walked in the room."

"Of course."

"You know," Marcus Flint started up again. "It wouldn't be so bad if you'd loosen up. Why so tight, _Mate_?"

"Flint, it wouldn't be so bad if you'd shut up!"Oliver got off his chair and walked over to the door. "This is truly horrific!"

"What?" Marcus jumped thinking there was something wrong out in the corridors.

"Being here stuck with you! I mean," Oliver threw his arms in the air. "You'd think Headmaster would say to himself, _'Well, Gee, I should just keep them in their common rooms'_! But, no, he came up with this _great _idea. Truly fucking sucks!" He rubbed his left temple. "Already got myself a headache!"

"Well, don't I feel welcomed!"Marcus got up and close with Oliver. "Do you think I really want to be here with you? No, so why don't you shut up. I hate you just as much as you hate me, so _shut up_." Oliver glared at him taking a few steps back.

"Flint, you need a few mints for that troll mouth of yours!" He retorted. "Almost knocked me out." He smirked. "Surprise you don't use that in Quidditch!"

"Surprised you haven't gotten yourself a better team yet, _Wood_!"

"Oh, really? At least our seeker is better! You have Malfoy!"

"What's wrong with Malfoy?"

"Please, Flint, how much did his father pay you?" He snorted. "He can't even ride a broomstick properly!"

"For your information, Wood, Malfoy is a great seeker! You're just jealous."

"Jealous?" Oliver laughed. "Jealous, who? Me? Please, Potter is better than Malfoy would ever be!" Oliver grinned widely. "You're the _jealous_ one, Flint!"

"Wood, we'll see who wins this year!"

"Gryffindor! Pucey lost all his game!"

"Don't start talking about my player, Wood. Bell's not too good herself!" Oliver's face dropped.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that!" His voice dropped to cold and icy. Marcus responded with a smirk of joy.

"Oh, did I hit a soft spot there?" He chuckled. "Bell your shag mate, Wood? How much do you pay her? Hmm?"

"Pay her? Please, I don't have to pay for girls Flint!"

"So you aren't denying your thing for Miss. Bell?"

"No, I am," Wood frowned.

"You wish you were-"

"You're crossing the red line, Flint!"

"What red line? I'm only talking man to man, Wood! Calm down." He paused and licked his lips. "If I had filth of blood, I wouldn't mind shagging her!"

"Fint!" Oliver snarled. "Shut it!"

"Touchy touchy, fine!"Flint rolled his eyes. "I gotta ask you something though, Wood. What is a pureblood like you doing in a house of filth anyway?"

"Flint, shut up!"

"Is that the only word you know? I was asking a-"

"Fine," Oliver interrupted. "Wanna know why? Here is why, I'll have more balls and strength then you'll ever have, Flint!" With that Oliver gave him one last glare before walking out of the room.


End file.
